A technique has been proposed which improves optical characteristics upon assembly of a substrate on which an imaging device typified by a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is assembled, and an optical system block constituted with a lens, or the like.
For example, a technique has been proposed which improves optical characteristics by preventing unnecessary light from being incident on an imaging device by applying an opaque resin to an inner face of a through-hole which transmits incident light to the imaging device, so as not to allow unnecessary light to be incident on the imaging device even when a material with high translucency is utilized (see Patent Literature 1).